theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's A Loud House After All
My fifteenth fanfiction. Enjoy! One day at the Santiago residence, Ronnie Anne was playing with her food. "What's the matter", Mr. Santiago asked, "you've hardly touched your food." "I'm not hungry for meatloaf", Ronnie Anne said. "Well, it is leftover night", Mr. Santiago said, "we've got steak, pasta, you name it." "I'm just a little bummed out", Ronnie Anne said, "you and mom got divorced last year, Bobby's trying to get a job, and you spend so much time working in your office that I never see you." "Come now", Mr. Santiago said, "you know I have to work hard drawing sketches or else the car company will fire me." Ronnie Anne walked away. "Where are you going", Mr. Santiago asked. "Somewhere I know I'll have someone to talk to", Ronnie Anne said. Ronnie Anne packed her favorite things and left the house. "There's got to be somewhere I can live where I'll never be alone", Ronnie Anne said. She then heard some shouting from a house next to her. "And I know just the place", Ronnie Anne said. Ronnie Anne went inside, and it was revealed that it was the Loud house. "I deserve the last slice", Lincoln said, "I'm the middle child!" "Being in the middle is less important than being the oldest", Lori said. They continued fighting, until Ronnie Anne took the slice. "Hey", Lincoln said, "we wanted that." "Fighting is never the option", Ronnie Anne said. Lynn Sr. and Rita then walked over. "Hello there Ronnie", Rita said, "what are you doing here?" "I got sick of being alone", Ronnie Anne said, "so I decided to go for a change of scenery." "Won't your dad miss you", Lynn Sr. asked. "He'll be fine", Ronnie Anne said, "he's already had one woman walk out on him, I'm no different." "If you say so", Rita said. The other kids were still upset about Ronnie Anne eating the last slice. "Don't worry kids", Rita said, "we got a second one free again." After dinner, the kids were ready to go to bed. "Here", Lynn Sr. said, "you can sleep on the couch." "Isn't there a bed or something", Ronnie Anne asked. "Whatever you say, kiddo", Lynn Sr. said. Lynn Sr. unfolded the couch into a bed, and Ronnie Anne jumped on. "Goodnight", Lynn Sr. said. Ronnie Anne turned to her side to the audience. "I think I'm going to like it here", Ronnie Anne said. The next morning, Ronnie Anne woke up, and her stomach rumbled. "Ooh", Ronnie Anne said, "I gotta go real bad." Ronnie Anne went upstairs to use the bathroom, but saw that there was a line. "What's this", Ronnie Anne asked. "There's only one bathroom", Lincoln said, "and we all have to share it." Lynn then came out and Luna went in. "Well hurry it up", Ronnie Anne said, "I've got a batch of hot fudge brownies that need to be thrown out." "Yummy", Leni said, "before you do, can I have one?" "That's not what she meant", Lincoln said. "Then what did she mean", Leni asked. Lincoln whispered something in Leni's ear and she slapped him in the cheek. "That's disgusting", Leni said, "you better not kiss mom with that mouth." Luna then came out of the bathroom and Lucy went in. "Two down, nine more to go", Lincoln said. "I can't wait that long", Ronnie Anne said, "I need to go now!" Lily took her diaper off and held it up. "Poo-poo", Lily asked. "Thanks for the offer", Ronnie Anne said, "but I don't think that's the best answer." Later, Ronnie Anne was eating breakfast with the family. "So, Ronnie", Rita said, "what does your dad do for a living?" "He works for Fiat Chrysler Automobiles", Ronnie Anne said, "he makes detailed sketches of what a car looks like, and sends it to the manufacturers." "Interesting", Lynn Sr. said, "far more interesting than my wife's job." "Shut up, Lynn", Rita said. After breakfast, Ronnie Anne sat on the couch, but Lori pushed her off. "Hey", Ronnie Anne said, "what was that for?" "I don't care if you're my boyfriend's sister or not", Lori said, "I'm the oldest in this house." Lincoln walked over and helped her up. "May as well get used to it", Lincoln said, "sisters like her and Lola will always cause you trouble." Later, Lynn Sr. and Rita walked into the living room. "Kids", Lynn Sr. said, "we're going out to lunch today." The kids cheered. "I hope you kids love Sloppy Joes", Lynn Sr. said, "because we're going to Sloppy Eoin's!" The kids cheered again. "So let's hop in the car and go", Lynn Sr. said. Outside, Ronnie Anne was trying to decide where to sit in Vanzilla. "Hurry up", Lola said, "there are more people who need to sit down." Ronnie Anne then sat down on a seat in the middle row. "There", Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln then sat down in the sweet spot. "I wouldn't have sat there if I was you", Lincoln said. "Why not", Ronnie Anne asked. "That's the slanty seat", Lincoln said. "What are you talking about", Ronnie Anne asked. Ronnie Anne's seat then slanted forwards. "No swapsies", Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne sighed and turned to the audience. "My dad's car never had these problems", Ronnie Anne said. At Sloppy Eoin's, everyone was eating. "Best Sloppy Joes ever", Lynn said, "they really get in there." "And out", Luan said, "look at Lily." Lily's face was covered with Sloppy Joe. "She's a baby", Ronnie Anne said, "why else would she cover her face with it?" "It's not because she's a baby", Luan said. Luan flung some Sloppy Joe on Lincoln. "See", Luan said, "it works on all ages." "Now Luan", Rita said, "you know that's not right." "Yeah", Lincoln said, "this is how you do it." Lincoln used a spoon to fling Sloppy Joe on Luan. "Alright", Lynn Sr. said, "the next person who throws Sloppy Joe..." Someone then flung Sloppy Joe at him. "I saw that", Lynn Sr. said, "Rita!" The entire Loud family then got into a food fight, and Ronnie Anne, horrified, turned to the audience. "I wanna be a Santiago again", Ronnie Anne said. Later, the family and Ronnie Anne were driving home. "Well", Lynn Sr. said, "it's not the first time we've been banned from a restaurant." Ronnie Anne, who was sitting behind Rita's seat, decided to talk to her. "Mrs. Loud", Ronnie Anne said. "Yes", Rita asked. "I think I want to go back home with my family", Ronnie Anne said, "don't get me wrong, you guys are good people, but I don't think this many siblings lifestyle is for me." "I understand", Rita said, "when we get home, gather up your things and I'll drop you off at your house." "Thanks", Ronnie Anne said. At the house, Ronnie Anne had packed up her things and was heading out the door, when Lincoln walked over. "Where are you going", Lincoln asked. "I've decided that maybe I wasn't meant to live in a large family", Ronnie Anne said, "I'm moving out." "I see", Lincoln said, "see you at school?" "You know it", Ronnie Anne said. Later, Mr. Santiago was sitting on a chair on his porch, when Vanzilla pulled up, and Ronnie Anne got out. "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Loud", Ronnie Anne said. As Vanzilla drove away, Ronnie Anne ran over to her dad and hugged him. "I missed you so much", Mr. Santiago said, "don't ever leave me like that again." "Don't worry", Ronnie Anne said, "I won't." "Now come on", Mr. Santiago said, "let's have some dinner." Ronnie Anne went inside, happy to be with her true family. The End Category:Episodes